


Forgiving

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Girl Penis Bella Swan, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Rosalie's betrayal of Bella's secret forces Bella to run from her home town of Forks, now 6 years later she has returned but a widower and a single parent, Can their friendship be rebuilt since after Rosalie broke Bella's heart 6 years ago.Can Alice find courage to be honest about how she feels for Bella?Does Bella feel the same way for her?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've really been wanting to write for a while, I hope you enjoy it.

Once best friends since childhood, Bella and Rosalie were inseparable as they grew up but now things had changed for them both, Rosalie was one of the most popular girls of senior year in high school and Bella was not so much popular since her secret was revealed.

Rosalie discovered Bella’s secret during a party that she had dragged Bella to, Bella always hated parties but also it had something to do with the fact that she had to watch her best friend who she was in love with dance with the star quarterback.

Bella had always made sure her secret stayed buried, her mother abandoned her when she was a child but she still had her father and because of her secret she could not risk losing her best friend who she was so much in love with.

When Rosalie discovered Bella’s secret she was upset, upset that Bella did not trust her with the knowledge and she unleashed the news all over school officially turning Bella’s life upside down.

Once the news was out Rosalie realised what she had done and knew there was no way back, she had caused her best friend so much pain and hurt.

Bella’s life was a living hell, she was called names that broke her heart.

One day Rosalie went to where Bella was living but when she got there she found everything gone, Bella and her father packed up their bags and walked away from everything.

Rosalie was broken, she had ruined her best friend’s life and there was simply no repairing that damage no matter how hard she tried, Alice was the only one in the town who did not care about Bella’s secret and she remained in constant contact with her best friend by phone, email and skype.

Rosalie never knew what hit her when Alice stormed her way over to her the day after she found out Bella had left town, her fist slammed hard against Rosalie’s jaw knocking her down hard onto her back.

Alice was pissed, Bella was her best friend and now she was gone, all because of Rosalie.

Nobody heard or saw anything of Bella for a while.

6 years later:

Rosalie was still living in Forks Washington, the town had not changed much but she was now a school teacher and it was a job she loved, everything was going well for her.

One day though everything was going to change, Rosalie was walking through the town when she spotted Alice getting out of her Mercedes, she had not seen Alice since graduation but not spoken to her since Alice punched her in the halls of their high school after Bella left.

She never did forgive herself for hurting Bella the way she did and she knew Alice never forgave her either but lately Alice had been disappearing from town a lot to visit family, well that was what Rosalie heard, it was a small town so everyone knew everything about everyone.

Soon the door opened and Alice squealed as she knelt and opened her arms as a little girl came barrelling out of the shop and into her arms squealing joyfully “Aunt Alice!” the little girl squealed in excitement.

“Hey there buttercup, how’s my favourite niece?” Alice asked and the little girls nose scrunched up “I’m you’re only niece” Alice laughed, Rosalie hid by a nearby wall and watched the scene play out in front of her, the little girl looked so much like Bella back when they were kids.

Soon the door of the store that the little girl ran out of opened and Bella stepped out into the cool air, Rosalie’s breath hitched as she saw her for the first time in 6 years “Mommy, look its aunt Alice!” the little girl.

Alice and Bella smiled as Alice pulled Bella into a tight hug before handing Bella’s daughter over to her, Bella gave her daughter a stern look “What have I told you about running off Chloe!” Bella warned and Chloe lowered her head and widened her eyes, Alice smirked because she knew that look better than anyone.

“I’m sorry mom” Chloe said sadly and Bella growled muttering under her breath.

Alice laughed “You have to admit, she takes after her mother” Alice said and Bella nodded becoming solemn “Yeah, I just wish she was here to see our daughter grow” Bella said, “It’s been hard… since she died” she whispered before looking at her best friend.

“I miss Mommy” Chloe hugged her mother and Bella closed her eyes and hugged her back “Me too Chloe, me too” soon Bella, Chloe and Alice disappeared and Rosalie had watched from her hiding spot, she smiled softly at the knowledge that Bella was back but it faded when she realised that Bella was never going to forgive her.

If Bella was here to stay then things were going to get tough for her.


	2. Tense Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Chloe run into Rosalie and Alice's feelings for Belle become deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, this story is G!P Bella/Alice all the way.

Rosalie was a bitch with a capital ‘B’ in Alice’s opinion, the pain she caused Bella had driven Bella away from her home town, of course Bella and Alice kept in contact via emails and texts but it was not the same for either of them and it certainly was not the same for Alice.

She never really knew how her feelings for Bella progressed so fast from friendship to love but it did, she was head over heels in love with her best friend and there was nothing she could do about it.

When Bella got married to her wife Lisa things were going well for her, Alice of course limited her visits as much as she could without drawing attention to herself but the remainder of the time she had to fight her feelings hard when she did visit.

Lisa later became ill not long after Chloe’s 5th birthday, she died a few months later and Bella was shattered, Alice did her best to help; she took care of Chloe when Bella needed to work the late.

Bella now took up the open position as sheriff of Forks and Alice was ecstatic to have her best friend back, she was looking forward to spending time with both Bella and Chloe without making it obvious that she wanted to be more than friends with Bella.

Bella had a troubling feeling that she would soon run into Rosalie and she was right, Rosalie would soon become part of her life because the town was small and it was easy to bump into somebody you knew and in this case.

Bella and Rosalie would soon bump into each other.

Rosalie was finishing up with her appointments for the day and she went for a walk to clear her head, mean whilst Bella and Chloe were walking through the park hand in hand.

“Mom, why you sad?” Chloe asked.

Bella smiled softly, as young as her daughter was, she was very perceptive at telling when something was upsetting her mom.

“Just thinking honey” Bella replied.

“Are you thinking about mommy?” she asked and Bella breathed out heavily and nodded her head before looking to her daughter “You miss her too” she said and Chloe nodded her head, her black hair blowing softly.

“Is she watching over us?” Chloe asked and Bella smiled as she looked up at the clear blue sky, Forks was notorious for constant rain except lately they were going through a draught, there was no rain at all which was weird.

“I hope so” she whispered before looking to her daughter again “Come on, let’s go get some snacks, Aunt Alice is taking care of you tonight because I need to work” Bella said and the little girl cheered in delight knowing she would soon spend time with her favourite person.

“Auntie Pixie” Chloe squealed in delight and Bella laughed at the nickname her daughter had for Alice, Alice’s spiked hair cut and excitable and happy personality is what awarded her the nickname.

They turned to continue to walk through the park hand in hand when Bella bumped into somebody “Oh I’m sorry” Bella said and she soon froze when she realised who was standing before her and if the expression on the woman’s face, it was a surprise too.

“Bella, it’s so good to see you” Rosalie said with a smile.

Bella narrowed her eyes, Chloe watched her mother then looked at the woman before hiding behind her mother, she did not like this woman one bit, there was something the way her mother was standing as she faced Rosalie.

“Rosalie, how have you been?” Bella said coldly and Rosalie’s smile dropped but she shrugged her shoulders “It’s going well, look Bella can we talk sometime?” Rosalie asked and Bella shook her head “No Rosalie we can’t” she replied before looking to her daughter “Come on Chloe” she said and Chloe soon walked off with her mother Bella.

Rosalie lowered her head in defeat knowing Bella was never going to talk to her, never going to forgive her for the pain she caused.

Bella never brought up Rosalie with Alice, she knew how much Alice hated Rosalie for what she did to Bella, they arrived at Alice’s and Alice greeted them with her usual brand of excitement “Bella, Chloe!” she squealed and Bella laughed as she hugged her best friend tight.

“Auntie Pixie” Chloe squealed in delight causing Alice to laugh loudly, Bella got changed into her sheriff’s outfit, badge and gun strapped on and ready she hugged her daughter tight “I love you Chloe” she whispered.

Chloe hugged her mother tight “Love you too mommy” she replied, Alice smiled to Bella and Bella kissed Alice’s cheek “Thanks for taking care of her tonight” she said, Alice blushed from the kiss on the cheek and nodded her head “You don’t need to thank me, I’d do anything for you Bella… you know that” Alice said.

Bella smiled and she grabbed her black leather jacket and headed out the door, Alice looked to Chloe who was grinning “Auntie Pixie got a crush on mommy” Alice stuttered over her words unable to speak before “Come on, let’s watch some dvds” she said and they ran off towards the television.

“What do you want to watch?” Alice asked as she looked through the dvds and Blu-ray, Chloe grabbed one of the Blu-rays and held it up, Alice laughed when she saw that Chloe holding the boxset of Underworld, taking it from her hands carefully “When you are older” she said and Chloe nodded before grabbing Beauty and the Beast and Frozen “Sing Along!” Chloe squealed in excitement and Alice smiled “Ok” she answered.

“Which one first?” she asked and Chloe pointed to Beauty and the Beast “That one” she answered and Alice placed the disc into the Blu-ray player and they made themselves comfy on the couch.

Bella was going to have a laugh when she heard about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie and Bella have a talk, Alice talks to Bella too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy :)

Bella was sat in her office later that night she called to check in often on Alice and Chloe and Alice told her they were having a sing along to Beauty and the Beast and Frozen, Bella was laughing hard at that then she paled when she remembered what her daughter was like when she watched Frozen, she would constantly sing ‘Let it go’ now it was not that Bella didn’t mind the song, actually she quite enjoyed it but when you hear it constantly then it gets annoying.

Bella was sitting in her office, her deputy had gone home to spend time with his girlfriend on their anniversary so Bella was alone, she wished she could go home and spend time with her daughter and her best friend but there was no one to monitor the office phones for any potential callers from bars complaining about drunks and people complaining that their neighbours were making loud noise.

There was a knock on her office door and she placed her pen down “Come in” she called and soon the door opened, standing in the doorway of her sheriff’s office was Rosalie, she was looking nervous and was fidgeting with her fingers.

“What can I do for you?” Bella asked cold and professionally making Rosalie wince at the steel in Bella’s voice.

“Look Bella, I just want to talk to you” she pleaded and Bella sighed before leaning back into her office chair and pointed to the chair on the other side of her desk “Take a seat” she said and Rosalie nodded taking up a seat in the chair Bella motioned to.

“Bella, I know there is nothing I can do to make up for the pain I caused you, I was your best friend and when I found out about your… secret” She said blushing “I was angry, I was angry that you did not trust me” Bella shook her head and snorted “That was not the reason why… Alice did not know either and she did not turn from me or judge me when the secret came out… no you wanted to be popular and when you found out about my… secret, you saw that as your ticket to becoming popular” Bella argued.

Rosalie wanted to argue but Bella made a good point, back then she was a bitch and she only thought about herself and did not care about who she hurt, she needed to be popular... but when Alice punched her after Bella left she saw the damage she did to Bella’s life.

Rosalie began to see that Bella was not going to listen to her, not that she could blame her either, she did hurt Bella a lot and there was no easy way to repair the damage she had done so she walked away with her head low and tears in her eyes.

Bella returned home and found Chloe fast asleep on the couch wrapped in a blanket, she smiled as her heart melted at the sight before her, Alice came in from the kitchen “Hey Bella” she whispered.

“Hey Alice, hope she was not too much trouble?” she asked and Alice shook her head silently giggling “No, she was singing to the songs of Beauty and the Beast and Frozen” Alice replied.

Bella giggled “You know I’m going to suffer ‘Let it go’ all week, don’t you?” she said and Alice giggled some more before heading back into the kitchen “How was work?” she asked.

Bella sighed as she ran through the events of her work with Alice, including the events with Rosalie coming to explain about what she did 6 years ago but there was no excuse behind everything she did.

“I mean she even tried to say that she was upset that I did not trust her, you did not know either yet you never was that angry at me” Bella said and Alice lowered her head “Well… actually” Alice whispered and Bella narrowed her eyes as she stared at her as Alice started to explain “When Rosalie told the school your secret, I was pissed at her… so pissed that I punched her after you left” Bella giggled as Alice continued “But I was upset that you did not tell me, we’ve been best friends since we were in kindergarten, long before Rosalie and you did not tell me” Alice explained. 

Bella went to talk but Alice raised her hand and cut her off “After you left I had some time to think about it, your mother leaving you and your father the way she did, I saw why you never told me… you feared how I would look at you” Alice said and Bella lowered her head and nodded “yeah” she replied.

Alice walked around and wrapped her arms tight around Bella, Bella sank into the hug and smiled “I love you Alice, you’re my best friend” she said.

Alice smiled forcefully as her heart was breaking in her chest at the words ‘Best friend’ “I love you too Bella” she replied and tightened her arms around Bella’s body.

Soon Bella and Chloe left once Chloe was awake and they went home leaving Alice with her thoughts and her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Chloe have a talk about Alice, mean whilst Alice thinks on her own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have sworn I posted this chapter, I finished it a while ago and thought I posted... anyway hope you enjoy.

Rosalie and Bella remained polite to each other, it was a small town and Bella decided it was best to stay on good terms with each other but Alice refused to even look at Rosalie without feeling the need to pummel her.

Alice was busy with her feelings to worry about anything else that was on her mind for the day, she had been spending more and more time with Bella and Chloe especially now they moved to Forks, in the past she had to leave and head into the city just to visit her best friend but now they were living in Forks, Alice was determined to spend as much time as possible with Bella and Chloe.

Bella had often suspected there was more to Alice’s feelings for her, she suspected a long time ago not long after she and Lisa began dating, then Lisa and Bella got married and Alice backed away just enough but when Bella needed Alice most, she was there especially when Lisa died.

Alice always put others before her own feelings, it was one of the reasons why Bella loved her so much, Alice did not care about Bella’s secret, she loved Bella for who she was and that was something Bella never had before from anyone, sure she had her father but he merely tolerated her existence when it suited him.

Alice never let Bella be alone, the draught was still on and the sun was shining bright, the town of Forks had never seen so much sunshine, in the past it was always cloudy and if you wanted to see sunshine you had to walk up the hills until you reached the top and you were above the clouds, now there was no need because there was no cloud… at all.

Bella and Chloe was sitting in the coffee house the one day, it was Bella’s day off and she wanted to spend time with her daughter so she had her usual latte and Chloe had her milk and cookie.

Chloe looked like she wanted to ask her mother a question but she was putting it off, Bella knew that when Chloe asked questions like that then it was going to be awkward, she just hoped that it was not going to be the question about ‘where babies come from’ because Bella would probably die of embarrassment because she had not even prepared to answer that question yet for when Chloe asked.

Luckily Chloe asked her a question that had her confused “How do you feel about Auntie Pixie mommy?” Chloe asked.

Bella narrowed her eyes and leaned her head to the side looking curious “She is my best friend, since we were in kindergarten” Bella replied.

Chloe smiled and bounced in her seat whilst clapping her hands “I think she likes you mommy, she wants to be girlfriends” Chloe said and Bella coughed up some of her latte “Chloe, me and Alice have been best friends for years, she does not like me like that” she said although she was lying, she had long since suspected but she wanted Alice to tell her when she was ready.

“Yes she does” Chloe said.

“Doesn’t” Bella argued.

“Does” Chloe nodded firmly.

“Doesn’t” Bella argued repeating the word more firmly.

“Does” Chloe repeated her one word argument.

“Doesn’t” Bella repeated.

“Doesn’t” Chloe said grinning laying the trap and Bella was too late to even see it coming especially when she followed up with “Does”

Chloe’s hands flew into the air “I win!” she cheered, her squeal of laughter drew some of the other customers attention, Bella sat there dumbstruck that she fell for it “I don’t believe it, who taught you that?” she asked.

Chloe soon became sadder and lowered her head “Mother” she said and Bella smiled as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug “Trust your mother to teach you that move” Bella said and Chloe smiled nodding her head “Mother said it was fun to confuse you” she said and giggled.

“Come on, let’s go visit Auntie Pixie” Bella said using Alice’s nickname that Chloe gave her and Chloe nodded her head eagerly as they walked out the coffee house.

Bella was excited to see her best friend, it was about time they had a long talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
